Xenon
by Bethica
Summary: Xenon has a terrible past growing up in Manticore, she was different, the transgenetics didn't except her, they hated her, and want to hurt her, now, the past is coming back to her, will she overcome her fears or land herself in a big fight.
1. Default Chapter

Cat got your tongue?  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who loves Dark Angel  
  
Note: This is after one of my fics The Other Side of Liz. Also this is based on the RPG that I'm in  
  
816 are a clone of Liz, 816 is very aggressive transgenetic, she cares less about transgenetics, and her highest goal is to kill 452 and the rest of the transgenetics. She is 50% transgenetic and 50% Familiar. She is very violent when not talking her medicines. She was born as purebred Familiar; she has the ablities telekinesis, mind reader, and X-Ray vision. She grew up in Manticore and never got along with the other transgenetics, she usually beat the crap out of them, murders them, torture them. 494 put her into a coma when she was 7 years old in Psy-Ops. 816 is working for White, because they have so much in common  
  
816 got onto her cycle and began to follow White, Ray is with him. 816 got off her cycle and grabs White by the collar, she notice he is carrying a gun and a tazor. She pinned him against the wall. She kissed him. "Thanks, for getting rid of my nut case sister" She grabs his gun and drove off and disappears. Otto sees her. Otto calls White's cell phone  
  
"Sir, I found 816, should I bring her into custody?"  
  
"No leave as she is, because I'm really busy"  
  
"Yes sir, hold on" Otto notice 816 grabs a transgenetic and begins to attack the transgenetic. She pulls out the gun out she steal from white. She shoots the transgenetic in the head. Otto froze for a moment. She checks the barcode and she reads it.  
  
"451, o well that transgenetic earns it"  
  
"Sir, she just killed a transgenetic, sir she is also a transgenetic"  
  
816 notices Otto, she used her flash-like speed and knocks him down. She aims the gun at Otto. 816 kicks Otto. "Tell me why Otto, why I should kill you?"  
  
"Because.."  
  
"Because I spied on you"  
  
"Correct, why did you spy on me?"  
  
"I was ready to take you into custody, because you're a transgenetic."  
  
816 came up to Otto and kicked him in the gut. "Funny, I'm 50% transgenetic material and something else, see I have this snake symbol on my arm and has no clue in what it means"  
  
"Sir, she has snake symbol on her arm," said Otto on his cell phone  
  
"Just tell her you know it," White  
  
816 is aiming the gun at him, she was ready to pull the trigger. "I know what it means" 816 stops what she is doing.  
  
"No your bluffing" 816 goes back what she is doing.  
  
"No I'm not"  
  
"No, I'm telekinesis, mind reader, and X-Ray vision" 816 looks at Otto. "Good bye Otto" Otto throws his cell phone to 816. 816 began to talk to White. "Talk, or else your lady friend is dead"  
  
"Spar him, and please come to the bridge."  
  
"Whatever" 816 puts the gun in her pocket and she sped off to see White. She got off her cycle. White was outside of his car and Ray was in the car. She came up to White. "Fe'nos tol," said White. 816 looks at him.  
  
"Whatever" 816 starts to bite her nails, "so what does Fe'nos tol means"  
  
"Hello, or/goodbye"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"You're a Familiar, a selective breeding cult"  
  
816 looks at him. "Whatever dude, this is messed up like Manticore" 816 gets onto her cycle, "Sorry dude I really got to go"  
  
"Do you want to help me to catch 452 and kill all of the transgenetics?"  
  
"Ok" 816 got off her bike. She and White hands shake. "You got yourself a deal" 816 got on her cycle. White went inside of his car. 816 began to follow him to the Familiar building. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cat got your tongue  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who loves Dark Angel  
  
Note: This is sort of based on the RPG that I'm in  
  
  
  
816 leaned against White's car. "816 or is that your name?"  
  
"Yeah, that is my designation"  
  
"You should have a name, since you really are one of us"  
  
"As if, tell me what I am or Otto is dead" 816 smirks at White.  
  
"You're a Familiar, a selective breeding cult, I'm guessing your were in a special breeding line for purebreds"  
  
"O...K.whatever bub," 816 takes out a cigarette and lits it. "That is totally mess up, breeding cult, purebreds; I thought Manticore was bad enough, till my seven years living till 494 put me into coma, for 12 years."  
  
************************************************************************ 816 checks the time on her watch, "White I gotta run there is a new club that is opening"  
  
"What about the transgenetics and 452?"  
  
"That's tomorrow," 816 turns away and walks away to her bike. "Sorry White I don't take orders from anyone"  
  
"Yes you will" White quickly takes his gun out and aims at 816. He was ready to pull the trigger. He pulls it. 816 quickly turns around and used her teleknisis and made the bullet stop in mid air. White put his arms down with the gun. 816 made the bullet in her control. She made the bullet go to White's head.  
  
"No I won't, maybe you should take your son and you to the club and maybe we can score some transgenetics"  
  
"Fine, can you drop the bullet"  
  
816 drops the bullet. 816 went on her cycle. White quickly went in his car and calls one of the conclave member. "White, Fe'nos tol, I have a issue.816 is current a trans/Familiar is sort of working for me, to hunt the transgenetics, theres something odd about her, not her given powers"  
  
"Bring her in, and make sure Otto gets an assay of her"  
  
"Not a good idea, she nearly killed Otto, Otto is one of my best worker"  
  
"Will you do this?"  
  
"Yes, I will find out why she acting like this"  
  
White hangs up on the Conclave and follows 816 to the new club. 816 cut in line. White follows 816 with his son. "Sorry Ma'am, you need to wait in line," said the door man.  
  
"Whatever" 816 punches the door man in the face. "White, Ray get in" White and Ray went in the club 


	3. A terrible past

Cat got your tongue  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who loves Dark Angel  
  
Note: This is sort of based on the RPG that I'm in  
  
816 walk into the club. 816 is dancing to the techno music. White walks in. He checks back of the people's neck. White catches up with 816. "Have you found any transgenetics" 816 ignores White. She went into the moss pit. Dancing to the music. "Boy, she is a tough cookie like 452" 816 hears what White said. She pushed him into the men's bathroom. 816 grabs him and throws him in the glass mirror. Ray tries to punch 816. Ray missed.  
  
"Never, say something rude to me"  
  
White spits blood out of his mouth. "816, are you working or having fun?"  
  
"Having fun, I never really had fun before, so buzz off, dance to some chick, have a beer, find a kiddies section for your kid" 816 walks out of the bathroom and went in the crowd  
  
White is so mad at her. He really wants to kill her. He was ready to pull out his gun. But he decides not, because she can make it backfired at him. Ray helps White up. White went to the paper towels and cleans the blood off from him. White takes his cell phone out. He calls the older priestess (pasty woman face). "Fe'nos tol, I need help"  
  
"What do you need help on?"  
  
"It is 816, she just beat the sh!t out of me less than a second, when we leave the club, I'm tazoring her and I'm going to get her assay"  
  
"Ames."  
  
"What? Have you found anything?"  
  
"I found her biological mother, she is also a Familiar, 816 wasn't born at Manticore she was born in the Familiar medical room"  
  
"So what's wrong with 816?"  
  
"The mother was really sick during pregnancy for the special breeding line. She was taking all these drugs and it affects 816. When 816 were taken from the mother, Sandeman took the child at 1 week old. He placed her at Manticore and tries to make 816 better. When 816 was growing up, the transgenetics weren't giving any respects to her, her anger and stress got worse, till 494 put her into a coma because he shot her in the head 2 times and amazingly survived it, after that she went haywired"  
  
"This is messed up, and how is she and 817 related since they are clones?"  
  
"Sandeman put some 817 DNA and genes to 816 since 816 was sick, that makes 816 part transgenetic around 20%..she calls herself 50% transgenetic because she didn't know she is mainly Familiar"  
  
"Since she is mind reader and teleknisis, can we make it won't affect on my men and us?"  
  
"Yes Ames, that will be a special injection or surgery"  
  
"Do whatever so she won't her us and my men"  
  
"Ok" The older priestess hangs up the phone. White takes out a tazor anyways. 816 comes out of the club to smoke a bud. White sneaks up to her and begins to tazor her. 816 fells asleep.  
  
The next morning in the Familiar medical room, a woman sits besides 816. 816 open her eyes and see a woman, so beautiful. "Hi Xenon"  
  
"Who's Xenon and who are you?"  
  
"I'm your real mother, Xenon that was your given name that I had till Sandeman put you in Manticore at a young age"  
  
"Where's White? I want too"  
  
"He's working; you had a surgery last night, now you're going on medications cause of your anger and stress"  
  
"Surgery? Medications? What?"  
  
"So you don't attack Familiars and White's men"  
  
"Grrrr.I hoping to kick White a$$"  
  
"Xenon the way you act like this because when you were born and raised in Manticore, you're really 5% transgenetic and 95% familiar material."  
  
Xenon gets out of her bed and hugs her mother. Tears were coming out of Xenon's eyes for the first time. "So I won't be called as 816?"  
  
"No sweetheart, because your really one of us"  
  
White stands at the doorway, watching Xenon. Xenon looks at White. She releases her mother and went to see White. "Sorry Ames, if I diss respected you"  
  
"It's alright, so Xenon is your name?"  
  
"Yeah, so can I go out, have fun, I think the transgenetics is your job."  
  
"True, it is time to go to class and learn about the 'Coming'"  
  
Xenon went to her class to learn about the 'Coming', she sat down on an empty seat. The older priestess gave Xenon some papers. Xenon works really hard. Then they were watching a video. Xenon suddenly gets up and ran to the bathroom. She ran in and turns on the faucets and throws water in her face. She then sat down and sat in the corner. The older priestess came in.  
  
"Xenon you ok?"  
  
Xenon tries not to look at her. Xenon has a flashback at Manticore, when she was a kid when they were marching to the screening room, while the guards and Lydecker left. The X5's were teasing her.  
  
"Xenon?"  
  
Xenon is trying to escape the flashback. Xenon is trouble with her tragic past. Tears were coming out of her eyes, both in reality and the flashback. The older priestess seems something is wrong. She gets out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ames!"  
  
Ames White hurries up to the older priestess. "Yes what is it?"  
  
"It is Xenon"  
  
The older priestess and White went into the bathroom. Xenon began to mumble words in Morse codes. White calls one of the medics in the Familiar facility. "White, come here in bathroom, Junction 4 12"  
  
White waves his hands at Xenon. Xenon isn't snapping out of the flashback. In the flashbacks when Xenon was 7, she was studying the word 'EMENY' Xenon felt someone throwing a spitball at her.  
  
Xenon and the 20 X5's were marching to the outside of Manticore to train the escape and evade. 494 and Xenon were teaming up. Xenon runs into the forest, 494 quickly climbs on the tree. Xenon is carrying a paintball with black ink. 494 jumps down in front of Xenon. "494, you're not following the rules"  
  
"That doesn't matter, It has to do with you 816, your not like one of us" 494 used his flash-like speed and knocks down 816. 816 used her super human strength and got off her feet. 816 and 494 were fighting. Xenon throws a few punches, kicks, and throws. One of the transgenetic 211 (Jondy clone) gives 494 a rifle, "816 we are playing congress your history"  
  
"That's not part of our mission"  
  
"Yes it is, I made it up, start running"  
  
Xenon runs threw the forest. 494 hand signals the 19 other transgenetic to take down 816. 816 ran in front of the perimeter. 816 climb it. 494 take a shot. He shot 2 bullets at 816 head and she fells off the fence.  
  
Lydecker came up to see the big bang. He sees blood all over 816. He came to the side of 816. The guard's tazered the 19 X5's and they were brought back to Psy-Ops.  
  
Lydecker in the medical room in Manticore sat on the bedside of 816. "Deck, she is in a coma, we don't know how long this is going to last," said the nurse. "The 19 X5's are going for evaluations and going to see why they were gaining on her"  
  
Back in reality, the Familiar staff used a little flash light to see if she was blinking. Xenon suddenly blinks. Xenon rushes off the floor. Xenon began to sweat. The Familiar doctor took her to the medical room. Her mother came up to the older priestess. "What is going on with Xenon?"  
  
"We don't know yet"  
  
"Mom!" Xenon mom came up to her. "Xenon what going on"  
  
"I had a big flashback at Manticore...I couldn't escape it.I was in the forest.494 and the other clones were chasing me, 494 shot me.then.then..." The older priestess puts a wet cloth on her forehead. White stands outside of the medical facility. The older priestess came out.  
  
"She is suffering from a terrible past, from Manticore, a flashback she can't escape"  
  
"Are there any cures?"  
  
"Bring in 494"  
  
"Ok where?"  
  
"Jam Pony or Terminal City, but do not kill any transgenetic along the way, bring 494 alive" White rushes off and went in his car. He sees Alec (494) on his bike. White comes out of his car, aiming a gun at his head.  
  
"Yes? Max? I'm sooo sorry"  
  
"Sorry won't do it," said White. Alec realizes its White. White put Alec in the car handcuffed. White brings in Alec to the medical facility. Alec was shoved in the room. He sees Xenon.  
  
"Well who is this 494?"  
  
"Ummm no clue"  
  
"This is Xenon or shall say 816!"  
  
Alec froze for a moment. He sees the scars on her head, where Alec shot her in the head. Xenon is sleeping.  
  
"Oh, 816.why do you have her here?"  
  
"She is one of us"  
  
Xenon opens her eyes. She sees Alec. "494?" Xenon becomes afraid.  
  
"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry what me and the clones were treating you, I didn't know this will effect you a lot, I didn't mean to shot you in the head, I was trying to miss it, I never used a rifle before.I'm sorry"  
  
"Why did you were using it?"  
  
"I didn't want to think the other transgenetic to be on your side. I was a kid, we didn't know any better. Manticore made us the bad guys. When you were first came to Manticore you were sick, sleeping all the time, when you got better we became jealous"  
  
"I forgive you Alec"  
  
Alec and Xenon hugs each other. White grabs Alec. "Now I dispose you"  
  
"WHITE, release Alec, I don't want to be cruel to the other transgenetic.they are forgiven, oh Alec tell them I respect them.thank you.."  
  
"But.but.but"  
  
Alec walks away and he left the familiar building 


	4. Is this real?

Is this real?  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. This is a fan entertainment for fans who loves to read and write Dark Angel fanfics.  
  
Note: Based on the RPG that I'm in, also if this fic is confusing just ask me.  
  
The next day:  
  
Max and Logan were thinking where they can find 816. "Do you think 816 maybe with White?" Max questioned Logan.  
  
"That's a possibility"  
  
"True, but where can I find her?"  
  
"Here," Xenon stands behind Max. Before Max can turn around, Xenon kicks down Max. Max began to fight. Max throws few punches and kicks. Xenon dodges it. Xenon did a whirl jump and kicks Max in the face. Max falls down unconscious. Logan takes a gun out.  
  
"816, you don't need to do this"  
  
Xenon comes closer to Logan. Xenon used her telekinesis and picks up a golf ball. Xenon spins and kicks the object and it hits Logan in the head leaving him unconscious. "Stupid fool" Xenon orders Otto and White's men to take Max away, Xenon checks the pulse of Logan. She walks away and shuts the door behind her.  
  
In a tiny cell:  
  
Max woken up in an empty, tiny cell, she is chained against the wall. Max has a bump on her forehead "ouch" as Max touches it. Xenon comes into the cell. Max tries to tug on the chains. "816, why are you doing this?"  
  
"You know why 452"  
  
"Why are you calling me 452, my name is Max, Manticore doesn't exist"  
  
"You're a disposable thing, not meant to be alive"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Transgenetics don't exist in this world, they never meant to live"  
  
"You're a transgenetic! Did White brainwash you! What did you did to Logan!?"  
  
"Something's you don't need to be concerned with," Xenon looks at Max. "Logan is fine" Xenon snaps her figures. The guard opens the door. Xenon walks out. Max tugs on the chains. "Fe'nos tol, my brother White" White comes up to Xenon.  
  
"Fe'nos tol, are you done with 452?"  
  
"Yes, I must go and do other business"  
  
Max thought. She is a Familiar? Did White brainwash her? Why is she doing this? Max tugs on the chains. Max sees White coming in. He takes out a tazor. Max avoids eye contact with him.  
  
"Hello 452, that was Xenon, she is one of us ya know?"  
  
"No" Max looks at him. "So what did you did to her?"  
  
"Nothing really, she was original a purebred Familiar, till one day till Sandeman took her away"  
  
Logan's Place:  
  
Logan wakes up, finding Max gone. He gets up. He has no clue why one of Max transgenetic buddy attacks her and him. Alec knocks on the door. Alec invites himself in. He sees Logan has a bruise and a big giant bump on his head.  
  
"Logan what happen?"  
  
"816 beat the crap out of Max and knock me down"  
  
"Xenon she kidnap Max?"  
  
"That's her name?"  
  
"Yeah, White took me down to his Familiar facility to cure Xenon from a nightmare what I did to her in the past you know Manticore"  
  
"She is a Familiar?"  
  
"Yes, madd freaky, man..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She really is unpredictable, man I should never trust that b!tch"  
  
  
  
"We need to get Max quickly!"  
  
"Logan I have this idea, since she has telekinesis and mind reader, I have the perfect flash-back that will become sooo real"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In the flash-back say she is running, in reality she actually running. When she jumps"  
  
"Oh I get it, is this some kind of?"  
  
"Yeah, I have it, hoping to use it someday."  
  
At the Familiar building:  
  
Alec quickly looks through a window and he sees Xenon, guarding the door. He throws the needle and the needle on its on injects into Xenon brain and blood vessel. Xenon collapse on the ground in the Familiar building.  
  
Xenon finds herself in block 12 in Manticore. "Not this again!" Xenon sees 494 in a room fixing his suit, which is really White, and 494 is with another transgenetic which is Max.  
  
494 (White) comes up to Xenon. "Xenon all you all right?" Xenon gets up and starts running. In reality White follows her. Alec breaks Max free. Alec and Max left the building. White sees Xenon running in the middle of the street. White gets into his car. He follows Xenon.  
  
Xenon in the flashback sees 494 on a snow mobile. Xenon trips over a rock (bench) Xenon continues to run. Xenon sees other transgenetics on snow mobiles (people in cars) She didn't know where to turn. She runs past the transgenetics. Suddenly White sees Xenon running in the streets. He comes out of his car and Xenon shots White on the shoulder. Xenon disappears in a lot. White continues to drive around out of nowhere White sees Xenon. White is trying to slow down his car. Xenon gets hit by White. The impact made her went threw the glass windshield. White gets out of his car. He carefully gets Xenon out.  
  
Medical room:  
  
Xenon mother stands outside the room looking threw the window. Xenon has a tube in her mouth, ivy's, casts, bruises, 3 crack and broken ribs, she is suffer from head trauma, which can cause seizures. The older priestess came to the mother's side.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Tears were coming out of the mother's eyes. "Is she going to be ok?" She takes a tissue out of her purse and wipes the tear drops. "Why was she was acting like this?"  
  
"Someone injected something into her"  
  
"In which it cause a flash-backer nightmare, that comes true," said White. "Manticore made those stuff to scare out the transgenetics, if they are lying, cheating ECT" White looks through the window. "Someone freed 452, when I find the transgenetic what so ever I'm going to kill him/her."  
  
"Ames, how long is this going to last, the nightmare?" said the mother  
  
"In one second," Xenon opens her eyes. She sees the tubes and ivy's all over her. The nurse check on Xenon, the nurse takes out the tubes out of her mouth and nose.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got hit by Ames White car"  
  
"Huh?" Xenon feels a sharp pain around her ribs. "I remember I was getting chased by 494 on snow mobiles"  
  
"That wasn't real, Xenon," White comes into the room.  
  
"Oh, I thought I was in a dream, you know Manticore"  
  
"It wasn't real, I think I know who did this to you.you take a guess"  
  
"494." Xenon looks in the eyes of White. White begins to grin.  
  
"Yes" Xenon eyes were fierce. Xenon crushes the glass cup into billions of tiny pieces of glass. 494 is going to pay.which is death. 


	5. The battle against Xenon and the transge...

This Means War  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and FOX. This is a fan entertainment for fans who loves to write, read fanfics and do Dark Angel RPG's. I owe nothing!  
  
On a bright early morning, the birds are singing, the sun rays were shining threw the window, Xenon is still sleeping, so peaceful, and the wounds on her were healing day by day. Xenon opens her eyes. She sees the room so crisp and calm, the nurses and doctors were treating other patients in different parts of the facility. Xenon gets out of the bed yawning and stretching, the stretch made her bones make funny sounds. She looks out the window and sees the Familiar children playing in the playground occupied Familiar teachers. She gazed at them running, so freely, yet, happily in what they are. Xenon turns away, she sits on the bed for a moment, and the nurse came in with a cheerful face on her.  
  
"Your bright and early how do you feel?" said the nurse happily  
  
"Better than ever," Xenon gets up and walks towards the door, she looks at the nurse. "I'm going to my room, and study for the Coming, and do you know where White is?"  
  
"Ok, he is in his office"  
  
"Thanks" Xenon walks out of the facility and walks to the different division of the building. Xenon opens her door; she sat on her bed and lay down. She begins to think: 'this is the best place ever, they are treating me equal', Xenon sits back up and turns on her radio. She changes the station to find descent good techno music. She founds the station, channel 34.4 Xenon begins to dance to the music, as she is in a club right now. Xenon dances so smoothing and relaxing, as her pain didn't phase her. Xenon still dancing to her music, she went to her dresser, she takes out a cute little outfit, she puts it on her, she is wearing a low rider jeans, black shoes, and a belly shirt. Xenon opens some makeup on her dresser and puts it on her. Before Xenon left her room to see White, she put on her leather jacket, unzipped, and she puts her cell phone and gun in her pocket. Xenon left her room.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
White is talking to Otto about 452. "I want her alive" Xenon interrupts the conversation. Xenon knocks on the door. Otto was quiet for a moment; he was avoiding eye contact with her, because in his mind she was cute and hott. White could tell Otto really likes her.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Xenon walks to a chair and she sits on the chair and put her legs on White's desk, Xenon began to suck on a lollypop.  
  
"No, Xenon, have you met my friend of trusties?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Xenon looks at Otto. "Hi, my name is Xenon"  
  
"My name is Ott, Otto..," Otto was nervous to say that in front of Xenon  
  
"Cool" Xenon looks at White. "Is targeting 494 up to grabs?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good" Xenon looks at Otto. "Sorry Otto, if I was the pain in the a$$ went I nearly killed you."  
  
Otto froze for the moment; he can't believe have the hotts for her, because she nearly killed him once. "Ok"  
  
Xenon gets out of the chair and was walking out of the door. White calls Xenon. "Before you go, 494 or people prefer him as Alec; he is probably around Jam Pony or Terminal City"  
  
"Ok, I will go to Terminal City, can I borrow some of your men with me say Otto? Because you know transgenetics in the past wanted to shred me up?"  
  
"Ok, Otto you can go, but Xenon do NOT kill any of my men"  
  
"Ok, then after can me and Otto go shopping, the movies, to a restaurant, clubbing, parting?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, take wherever you want to take him, but your curfew is at 12 midnight and NEED to study"  
  
Otto froze, Xenon grabs his hand and Xenon and he went out the office door, Otto and Xenon walks out of the door. Otto and Xenon went inside Otto's car and drove off to Terminal City.  
  
Xenon and Otto sees the transgenetic fixing up the place. Xenon eyes enchanted and she sees Alec working. Xenon carefully takes out her gun out. Otto was hiding behind his car. Xenon made the first shot and Alec dodges it. Alec sense someone is here.  
  
"Mole, get backup we may have some people"  
  
"Ok" Mole rushes off to sound the alarm. Xenon runs back to Otto. She calls White. "White, its me, I need backup"  
  
"What happened?" "I tried to shoot at 494, but he missed it, this may sound like a war, I need Thula on the different agency asap" Xenon shuts her cell phone off.  
  
"Well, what he say?"  
  
"Keep it cool; make sure no one doesn't see us" 


	6. This means war p1

This Means War  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and FOX. This is a fan entertainment for fans who loves to write, read fanfics and do Dark Angel RPG's. I owe nothing!  
  
On a bright early morning, the birds are singing, the sun rays were shining threw the window, Xenon is still sleeping, so peaceful, and the wounds on her were healing day by day. Xenon opens her eyes. She sees the room so crisp and calm, the nurses and doctors were treating other patients in different parts of the facility. Xenon gets out of the bed yawning and stretching, the stretch made her bones make funny sounds. She looks out the window and sees the Familiar children playing in the playground occupied Familiar teachers. She gazed at them running, so freely, yet, happily in what they are. Xenon turns away, she sits on the bed for a moment, and the nurse came in with a cheerful face on her.  
  
"Your bright and early how do you feel?" said the nurse happily  
  
"Better than ever," Xenon gets up and walks towards the door, she looks at the nurse. "I'm going to my room, and study for the Coming, and do you know where White is?"  
  
"Ok, he is in his office"  
  
"Thanks" Xenon walks out of the facility and walks to the different division of the building. Xenon opens her door; she sat on her bed and lay down. She begins to think: 'this is the best place ever, they are treating me equal', Xenon sits back up and turns on her radio. She changes the station to find descent good techno music. She founds the station, channel 34.4 Xenon begins to dance to the music, as she is in a club right now. Xenon dances so smoothing and relaxing, as her pain didn't phase her. Xenon still dancing to her music, she went to her dresser, she takes out a cute little outfit, she puts it on her, she is wearing a low rider jeans, black shoes, and a belly shirt. Xenon opens some makeup on her dresser and puts it on her. Before Xenon left her room to see White, she put on her leather jacket, unzipped, and she puts her cell phone and gun in her pocket. Xenon left her room.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
White is talking to Otto about 452. "I want her alive" Xenon interrupts the conversation. Xenon knocks on the door. Otto was quiet for a moment; he was avoiding eye contact with her, because in his mind she was cute and hott. White could tell Otto really likes her.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Xenon walks to a chair and she sits on the chair and put her legs on White's desk, Xenon began to suck on a lollypop.  
  
"No, Xenon, have you met my friend of trusties?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Xenon looks at Otto. "Hi, my name is Xenon"  
  
"My name is Ott, Otto..," Otto was nervous to say that in front of Xenon  
  
"Cool" Xenon looks at White. "Is targeting 494 up to grabs?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good" Xenon looks at Otto. "Sorry Otto, if I was the pain in the a$$ went I nearly killed you."  
  
Otto froze for the moment; he can't believe have the hotts for her, because she nearly killed him once. "Ok"  
  
Xenon gets out of the chair and was walking out of the door. White calls Xenon. "Before you go, 494 or people prefer him as Alec; he is probably around Jam Pony or Terminal City"  
  
"Ok, I will go to Terminal City, can I borrow some of your men with me say Otto? Because you know transgenetics in the past wanted to shred me up?"  
  
"Ok, Otto you can go, but Xenon do NOT kill any of my men"  
  
"Ok, then after can me and Otto go shopping, the movies, to a restaurant, clubbing, parting?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, take wherever you want to take him, but your curfew is at 12 midnight and NEED to study"  
  
Otto froze, Xenon grabs his hand and Xenon and he went out the office door, Otto and Xenon walks out of the door. Otto and Xenon went inside Otto's car and drove off to Terminal City.  
  
Xenon and Otto sees the transgenetic fixing up the place. Xenon eyes enchanted and she sees Alec working. Xenon carefully takes out her gun out. Otto was hiding behind his car. Xenon made the first shot and Alec dodges it. Alec sense someone is here.  
  
"Mole, get backup we may have some people"  
  
"Ok" Mole rushes off to sound the alarm. Xenon runs back to Otto. She calls White. "White, its me, I need backup"  
  
"What happened?" "I tried to shoot at 494, but he missed it, this may sound like a war, I need Thula on the different agency asap" Xenon shuts her cell phone off.  
  
"Well, what he say?"  
  
"Keep it cool; make sure no one doesn't see us" 


End file.
